The overall objectives of the Clinical Cancer Education Grant are to train and educate dental, graduate, postgraduate and dental hygiene students to become competent in the detection, diagnosis and management of head and neck cancer with specific emphasis on oral cancer. These objectives will be accomplished by developing a program which utilizes the following cancer educational mechanisms: 1. Surveillance. 2. Head and Neck Cancer Teams and Principles of Referral. 3. Routine Dental Care for Oncology. 4. Development of Individualized Treatment Plans for Oncology Patients Home Care Regimen. 6. Follow-up for Oncology Patients. 7. Hospital Dentistry. 8. The Dentists Role in Cancer Care.